Augenlicht
by Djap
Summary: HPxSS Warum kann Harry nach Voldemorts Tod nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt und wen werden die Zwillinge treffen? Lässt sich an alten Regeln etwas ändern?


AUGENLICHT

EINE HARRY POTTER/SNARRY FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

RATING: R – NC17

SPOILER: Band 1 bis einschließlich HBP, ich ignoriere aber die Horkruxe

GENRE: First Time, Established Relationship, h/c, Romance, Drama

DISCLAIMER:

Nö, die Jungs gehören nicht mir. Das haben sie noch nie, das werden sie leider auch nie und Geld verdiene ich leider mit meinem Geschreibsel auch keines. Das hier habe ich einzig und allein für mein eigenes Lesevergnügen fabriziert und hoffe, es gibt den ein oder anderen da draußen, dem die Geschichte auch etwas Spaß machen wird. Sev und Harry haben mit mir auf jeden Fall mehr Vergnügen zwischen den Bettlaken, als bei ihrer eigentlichen Schirmherrin… oder?

DEDICATION:

Zum einen, der lieben Katrin, da sie mich sehr unterstützt hat in letzter Zeit und sie somit der eigentliche Grund ist, warum ich mich überhaupt mal wieder dazu überreden ließ, etwas zu schreiben, das länger ist als ein paar Drabbles.

Zum anderen meinen Mitarbeitern aus dem Restaurant, in welchem ich arbeite. Sie sind ausnahmslos sehbehindert oder blind und haben mir sehr deutlich gezeigt, wie wenig sie sich einschränken lassen durch ihr Handicap. Ihr Lebensmut und ihre Zielstrebigkeit haben mich sehr beeindruckt, und ich bin sehr froh darüber mit ihnen arbeiten zu können und viel von ihnen zu lernen.

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

Augenlicht

Eine Djap Geschichte

"Hör auf rumzuzappeln und klopf endlich an, Fred!" beschwerte sich George lautstark bei seinem Bruder. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann wird unsere geheimnisvolle Kontaktperson bestimmt misstrauisch und glaubt, wir hätten etwas verraten. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall unsere Chance durch dein Gezappel aufs Spiel setzen endlich zu erfahren, was damals wirklich geschah."

„Ist ja schon gut George, ich glaube aber trotzdem nicht, dass was Wahres an dieser Geschichte dran ist. Falls Harry wirklich entgegen allen Erwartungen vor 4 Jahren im Endkampf gegen Voldemort überlebte, warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet bei uns melden? Und nicht bei Ron oder Hermine? Warum sollte er sich nicht öffentlich zeigen und von allen feiern lassen? Nein, ich halte diese Nachricht für einen schlechten Scherz, und glaube nicht, dass wir hinterher wirklich schlauer sind als zuvor."

„Das mag ja alles sein, aber wenn wir nicht anklopfen, werden wir es nie erfahren. Also, bist du bereit?"

Fred und George atmeten noch einmal tief durch, dann sahen sie sich ein letztes Mal vorsichtig in der Nocturngasse um, bevor Fred den Eisentürklopfer an der schweren Eichentür betätigte. Über eine Minute tat sich nichts, während die Zwillinge aufgeregt die Luft anhielten. Aber gerade als Fred lospoltern wollte, dass er es ja gewusst habe, öffnete sich unten in der Tür eine Klappe und die Nase eine Hauselfes lugte hervor.

„Passwort!" Der Hauself hatte offenbar große Mühen unternommen, seine Stimme zu verstellen, was die Zwillinge sehr verwunderte, aber sie konnten sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum ein Hauself unerkannt bleiben wollte.

Erst, als sie das richtige Passwort genannt hatten und sich die Tür einen spaltbreit für sie öffnete, damit sie schnell hindurchschlüpfen konnten, wurde ihnen klar, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

„Dobby! Du bist es!" rief George aufgeregt und ging vor dem Elfen in die Knie um ihm die Hand zum Gruß entgegenzustrecken. Dobbys Wangen färbten sich rot, als er zuerst die Hand des einen, dann die des anderen Bruders förmlich schüttelte.

„Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Seit du damals verschwunden bist, haben wir uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo bist du gewesen?" wollte George auch so gleich von dem magischen Wesen wissen.

„Dobby wurde woanders gebraucht. Dobby konnte nicht länger in Hogwarts bleiben. Dobby wollte sich verabschieden, aber er hatte versprochen, niemandem zu sagen, wo er hingeht. Und damit Dobby niemand folgen kann, ist Dobby so fortgegangen."

„Aber sag uns Dobby, bei wem bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen? Wem hast du helfen müssen?" fragte Fred aufgeregt weiter.

„Das darf Dobby nicht sagen. Das müssen die Zwillinge selbst sehen. Folgt Dobby ins Wohnzimmer."

Das ließen sich die Zwillinge keine zwei mal sagen, denn die Anwesenheit Dobbys wies darauf hin, dass dieses geheime Treffen zwar möglicherweise immer noch nichts über Harrys Verbleib verraten würde, aber zumindest keine Falle sein konnte. Umso erstaunter waren sie, als sie nach ein paar Schritten in einen großen Raum geführt wurden, in dem ein mächtiger Kamin vor sich hinknisterte und der mit dunklen schweren Möbeln ausgestattet war: denn inmitten des Zimmers saß kein anderer als Harry Potter selbst.

Während George total verblüfft die Hände vor den Mund schlug und nichts herausbrachte war Fred es, der wenigsten ein „Oh mein Gott Harry!" stammeln konnte, bevor er auf den Jungen Zauberer losstürzte und diesen fest umarmte. Harry schien davon etwas überrascht und erschrocken, erwiderte die Umarmung dann jedoch genauso fest. Nur George wusste, warum Harry so zögerlich auf ihre Ankunft reagiert hatte und wartete nun geduldig, bis auch Fred es erkennen würde.

Als dieser sich nach ein paar Minuten endlich von Harry löste und in dessen ausdrucklose Augen schaut musste auch er erkennen, dass Harry Potter blind war

„Mein Gott Harry, was ist mit dir geschehen?"

‚_Voldemort' lautete die Antwort auf Freds Frage, ‚Voldemort war geschehen'. Genau 4 Jahre zuvor lag Harry in einem stinkenden Loch von Verließ in Malfoy Anwesen. Der Schmerz, den er inzwischen durch seinen Erzfeind erfahren hatte, hatten ihn die genauen Umstände, wie die Todesser ihn gefangen genommen hatten, längst vergessen lassen, aber er wusste noch, dass es etwas mit einer Bar in der Nocturngasse zu tun hatte, zu welcher er sich von seinen Freunden unbemerkt hatte fortschleichen müssen._

_Aber all dies war momentan sein geringstes Problem, denn das Neueste, was sein Peiniger sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte, übertraf alle anderen Quälereien um einiges. Das Schlimmste daran war nicht, dass er Harry mit diesem dunklen Fluch das Augenlicht genommen hatte sondern dass Harry von seinen Studien wusste, dass dieser Fluch irreversibel war._

_Die bleierne Schwärze, die ihn umgab, würde ihn von nun an immer begleiten – auch wenn diese Zeitspanne für ihn hoffentlich nicht mehr viel Zeit beinhalten würde. Der goldene Gryffindor hatte seinen Mut verloren. Er wusste, dass es von dort, wo der Blendespruch herkam noch andere, grausamere Flüche gab, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte._

_Momentan versuchte er lediglich das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das er von seiner letzten Runde mit dem Cruciatus einfach nicht mehr los wurde. Offenbar war sein Körper inzwischen schon zu sehr geschwächt um gegen die Langzeitfolgen des unverzeihlichen Fluches anzukämpfen._

_Er wusste nicht wie lange er in der Zelle lag, die nach Urin stank und Erbrochenem, bis er hörte, wie die Tür erneut quietschend geöffnet wurde. Er spitze seine Ohren um zu entscheiden, ob sein Erzfeind bei den Todessern war, die nun hereintraten, oder ob sie ihn an einen anderen Ort bringen würden. Unwillkürlich spannte er alle Muskeln an, um sich gegen Sinn weiteren Cruciatus zu wappnen – oder andere dunkle Flüche, die den Maskenträgern einfallen würden – als plötzlich jemand vor Schmerz aufschrie._

„_Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! __Incendio! Flipendo!" und einige weitere Sprüche aus der schwarzen Magie, die Harry nicht kannte. Was er kannte war die Stimme, die all diese Flüche aussprach und die Todesser, die ihn abholen sollten - wenn er den Geräuschen, der um ihn herum auf den Boden sackenden Körper glauben konnte – effektiv außer Gefecht setzte._

_War das ein neues Spiel der schlitzäugigen Schlange Voldemort, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Was für ein krankes Spiel war es, dass der Verräter Severus Snape all diese Todesser verhexte? Sollte dies sein Gnadenstoß sein? _

„_Potter! Potter, sehen sie mich an! Potter!"_

_die laute Stimme und das Rütteln an seinem Arm ließ den jungen Gryffindor aus seiner Starre erwachen. Blinzelnd, ohne jedoch dadurch auch nur einen Schatten zu sehen, drehte er sein Gesicht in jene Richtung, in welcher er den Tränkeprofessor vermutete. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Voldemort duldete es nicht, wenn er sich stur gegen Befehle wehrte – es brachte ihm in der Regel nur neue Schmerzen ein._

_Doch alle von Harrys Zweifeln wurden weggewischt, als Snape erkannte, dass sein Meister das Augenlicht des jungen Mannes genommen haben musste. Denn ihm entfuhr daraufhin ein entsetztes „Oh!" – so leise und zerbrechlich, wie Harry ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Dann spürte er, wie etwas Warmes seine Stirn berührte und langsam an seiner Wange herabfuhr und eine Träne wegwischte. Es musste die Hand seines ehemaligen Professors sein, aber Harry konnte das nicht wirklich glauben – wie könnte ein so grausamer Mensch, der Mörder Dumbledores so sanft sein?_

_Nein es konnte nicht sein, das hier war bestimmt alles nur eine Illusion von Voldemort. Also zischte er „Fass mich nicht an!" und entzog sich der Hand, um sich wieder zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen._

_Eine Weile geschah nichts, obwohl Harry fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass er für diesen Ungehorsam bestraft werden würde, aber dann hörte er nur ein erneutes eindringliches „Potter!" von seinem ehemaligen Professor. Es wurde in dem selbem Tonfall gesagt, wie das ‚OH' zuvor und berührte etwas in Harry, das doch noch Widerstand gegen Voldmort aufbringen konnte._

„_Mörder! Was?" zischte er, und zog dabei den letzten Konsonanten derart in die Länge, dass es sich anhörte, als würde er Parselmund sprechen – etwas, das ihm in seinem letzten Jahr im Aurortraining immer häufiger passiert war. Es war immer schwerer geworden seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten, wenn er sah, wie wenig das Ministerium gegen die Angriffe durch Voldemort unternahm._

„_Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Du kannst ihn besiegen."_

_Das ließ Harry kalt und hart auflachen. Noch nicht zu spät? Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sehen. Seine Muskeln waren so geschwächt, dass er kaum stehen konnte, geschweige denn laufen, und seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er kaum seinen Zauberstab halten konnte – der übrigens schon ganz zu Beginn von Malfoy in zwei Teile gebrochen worden war - und es sollte noch nicht zu spät sein? Harry hatte mehr von dem intelligenten Hauslehrer der Slytherin erwartet. Er konnte doch nicht im Ernst glauben, dass er so auch nur die geringste Chance gegen Voldmort hatte?_

„_Die Prophezeiung ist eindeutig. Nur du kannst ihn besiegen, Potter. Nur du allein. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, war alles umsonst. Dann waren die Opfer, die Dumbledore von mir verlangte, als ich ihm das Leben nehmen sollte, umsonst."_

_Harry, der schon längst geahnt hatte, dass Dubledores Tod von ihm selbst inszeniert worden war, beschloss sich auf das gravierendste Problem zu beschränken und schrie aufgebracht:_

„_Ich kann noch nicht einmal etwas sehen. Wie soll das gehen?"_

„_Dann werde ich eben dein Augenlicht sein."_

Harry lächelte schwach, als er von seinen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte. Er hatte inzwischen sehr gut gelernt, mit der Schwärze in seinem Blickfeld klar zu kommen und den Geräuschen um ihn herum Gestalt zu verleihen. So konnte er sich im Gespräch so gut nach der Stimme des anderen richten, dass es bei dem Gegenüber stets den Eindruck erweckt, Harry würde die Person ansehen. Außerdem verrieten ihm auch schon die kleinsten Geräusche Änderungen in den Positionen seiner Mitmenschen, so dass er nicht in sie hineinrannte.

Tatsächlich war er so gut darin geworden, dass er sogar unterscheiden konnte, das es Fred gewesen war, der ihn so stürmisch begrüßt hatte, während sein Bruder George wohl noch immer völlig perplex in der Tür stand und ihn zweifelsohne anstarrte. Er wusste nicht, wie seine geblendeten Augen auf andere wirkten, weil er sie ja nie selbst gesehen hatte, aber er wusste, dass sie offensichtlich kein schöner Anblick waren. Deshalb trug er meisten einen Zauber auf, um sie so aussehen zu lassen, als könne er noch sehen. Doch Zuhause verzichtete er darauf und bei den Zwillingen hatte er ebenfalls absichtlich keinen Zauber benutzt – er wollte sich so zeigen, wie er wirklich war: und da waren seine blinden Augen noch das Geringste seiner Probleme.

„Setzt euch doch erst einmal ihr beiden." Forderte er also zunächst einmal seine beiden Gäste auf und machte eine einladende Geste zu den beiden Stühlen, die seinem Sofa gegenüberstanden. „Dobby, kannst du uns bitte den Tee servieren und vielleicht ein paar Kekse dazu bringen?"

„Jawohl Harry Potter, wird erledigt." murmelte der Hauself während er davon wuselte und die beiden Weasleybrüder auf den Stühlen Platz nahmen.

Nachdem sie es sich so an dem prasselnden Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten, nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf: „Sicherlich kannst du dir denken, wem ich diesen Zustand" er machte eine Geste seine Augen betreffend „zu verdanken habe, Fred." Er machte eine Show daraus, diesen dabei genau ‚anzuschauen', was ihm auch einen überraschten Blick der beiden einbrachte – allerdings ohne es zu wissen. „Das ist eine der letzten Narben, die ich von Voldemort davongetragen habe. Er fand es wohl belustigend, dass ich als sein Opfer nicht wusste, wo ich mich befand oder von wo mich der nächste Fluch treffen würde. Außerdem sollte es mir meine wohl ohnehin unmögliche Flucht noch zusätzlich erschweren."

„Aber irgendwie bist du doch geflohen? Ich meine, du warst es doch, der Ihn getötet hat, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ja, allerdings. Aber das alles habe ich nicht allein geschafft."

_Nachdem Snape Harry einige Tränke eingeflößt hatte, wendete er auf die schnelle ein paar Heilzauber an, um wenigstens die schlimmsten Brüche und Wunden notdürftig zu heilen. Dann stellte sich die Frage, wie er Harry am besten stützen konnte – denn laufen konnte er trotz der Heilzauber nach so vielen Cruciatus-Flüchen nicht mehr. Zu guter Letzt nahm der hochgewachsene Slytherin ihn Huckepack und fixierte ihn mit ein paar Bindezaubern, damit er die Hände frei hatte. Harry klammerte sich an ihm fest und die beiden flohen so schnell sie von Snapes Beinen getragen wurden aus dem Kerker._

_Offenbar zahlte es sich aus, dass die Snapes und Malfoys seit vielen Generationen befreundet waren, denn Snape kannte sich gut mit den Geheimgängen des Herrenhauses aus. Sie trafen zwar einige Male auf andere Todesser, aber Snape konnte diese offensichtlich schnell ausschalten. _

_Harry selbst erlebte dies alles wie in Trance und glaubte noch immer nicht daran, dass der Slytherinverräter ihm wirklich helfen würde – andererseits war er der einzige, der ihm momentan geblieben war und damit seine allerletzte Rettung._

_Aus seinen Überlegungen wurde er erst herausgeschreckt, als Snape ihn wachrüttelte und murmelte._

„_Ab hier ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich kann uns hier herausbringen und dich damit in Sicherheit bringen – zumindest für eine kurze Zeit, bis der nächste Angriff stattfindet. Andererseits wird dann der dunkle Lord jedoch wissen, dass ich ihn verraten habe und kann ihn nicht mehr von innen Heraus schwächen – du wirst dich dann alleine auf die Mitglieder des Phönixordens verlassen müssen."_

_Vor diese Wahl gestellt wusste Harry plötzlich haargenau, was er wollte und was nicht._

„_Mein Augenlicht kann mir niemand mehr zurückgeben. Bring mich zu ihm und ziel für mich, ich werde den Fluch genau ein einziges Mal aussprechen. Wenn wir versagen oder du mich erneut hintergangen hast, soll es so sein. Eine weitere Runde werde ich nicht überleben."_

_Snape antwortete darauf nichts und nur die Tatsache, dass er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte ließ Harry darauf schließen, dass er seine Entscheidung überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Sie bewegten sich eine Weile lautlos bis schließlich Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Er kannte diese und auch den Besitzer des höhnischen Lachens, welches diese übertönte. Dann spürte Harry, wie ihm etwas festes, raues in die Hand gedrückt wurde – es musste ganz offensichtlich Snapes Zauberstab sein. Dann wurde seine Hand gepackt und auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet. _

_Ein leichtes Tippen auf seinem Handrücken zählte langsam bis drei._

_Seine Hände waren schwitzig und konnten den Zauberstab kaum halten, sein Körper schmerzte und er wusste nicht, wo er die Kraft hernahm, aber sein Geist war plötzlich ganz klar, als er mit voller Entschlossenheit den Fluch sprach:_

„_Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry sah nichts von dem Chaos, welches nach dem Tod Voldmorts losbrach. Er hörte bloß den letzten Schrei des dunklen Zauberers, bevor er starb. Anschließend spürte er, wie die übrigen Todesser – Snape eingeschlossen – ebenfalls schmerzvoll aufschrieen. Von der Tatsache, dass sie alle auf die Knie sackten und sich den linken Arm hielten während das dunkle Mal sich auflöste konnte er nur ahnen, als auch Snapes Beine unter ihrem Gewicht nachgaben. Trotz allem erholte sich der Tränkemeister schneller als alle anderen davon, denn er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. _

_Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er sich gefasst, nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und die üblichen Todesser sehr effektiv lahmgelegt. Er tötete niemanden, aber er ging auch nicht sonderlich sanft mit ihnen um. Andererseits wartete auf die meisten eh der Kuss eines Dementors – da wäre ein schneller Tod durch den Avada Kedavra oder einen anderen dunklen Fluch vielleicht sogar noch gnädig gewesen._

_Als endlich alles still war löste Snape den Bindezauber und half Harry sich zu setzen. Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bevor Harry letztendlich das Wort ergriff:_

„_Was wird jetzt geschehen?"_

„_Ich werde den Auroren und dem Phönixorden eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, was sie hier vorfinden werden."_

„_Das meine ich nicht, du wirst jetzt verschwinden, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ich bin endlich frei, Potter. Nach all den Jahren. Aber ich kann nicht in die Zaubererwelt zurück – dort wartet nur der Tod auf mich."_

„_Kannst du nicht beweisen, dass du Dumbledore…"_

„_Vergiss es. Niemand wird mir glauben. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich allerdings auch gar nicht, wo ich hinsollte – ich habe nie geglaubt, das hier lebend zu überstehen."_

„_Ich auch nicht. Wie wäre es wenn…" Harry zögerte. Der Gedanke, der ihm gerade durch den Kopf geschossen war, war eigentlich auch zu absurd…_

„_Spuck es aus Potter, mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit hier!"_

„_Ich möchte nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt. Ich könnte ein wenig Abstand gebrauchen. Ich habe etwas Geld zurück gelegt, auf einer Mugglebank, vielleicht könnten wir ja zusammen weggehen. Zumindest für eine Weile, bis wir beide einen Weg gefunden haben, wie es weitergehen soll."_

„_Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mir dich aufhalsen sollte, Potter. Ich bin niemandem mehr so etwas schuldig."_

„_Stimmt. Deswegen bitte ich auch darum und bestimme es nicht einfach so, wie Dumbledore es getan hätte. Sieh es doch positiv: dann schulde ich dir später einen Gefallen, das müsste einem Slytherin doch gefallen…"_

_Harry wusste sehr wohl, wie absurd dieser Gedanke war, aber er konnte einfach nichts gegen diesen letzten Versuch tun. Snape war in jenem Moment der einzige Mensch in einer ähnlichen Situation wie er, er musste einfach fragen. Doch gerade, als er resignieren wollte, weil er auf taube Ohren stieß und sich erschöpft ein wenig ausruhen wollte, spürte er, wie er auf die Arme genommen wurde und an der Seite des anderen apariert._

_Sobald sie den Unterschlupf erreichten, den Snape momentan benutzte und offenbar für relativ sicher erachtete, wurde er auf eine weiche Unterlage niedergesetzt. Harry hatte mit mehr Widerstand des anderen Mannes gerechnet, aber nachdem er diese weiche Unterlage unter sich spürte beschloss sein Körper, dass nun die Zeit für Ruhe gekommen war. Die Bedingungen ihres Arrangements konnten sie auch sicher noch später ausdiskutieren._

_So sank er, als das Adrenalin in seinem Blut endlich abgebaut wurde, in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf._

„Was soll das heißen, du hättest das alles nicht alleine geschafft? Du hast dem Orden doch die Nachricht gesandt, dass du Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen erledigt hättest?" Fred war inzwischen aufgesprungen und begann aufgeregt vor dem Kamin hin und her zu laufen.

„Voldmort. Sein Name war Voldmort – und ich war gezwungen ihn zu töten. Aber ich hab das nicht alleine geschafft, so sehr ihr mich auch als Helden sehen wollt."

„Aber Harry, du bist ein Held!" kam George seinem Bruder zur Hilfe.

„Das bin ich nicht, und ich möchte auch keiner sein. Hätte ich keine Hilfe gehabt, dann wäre ich längst tot – und ihr vermutlich auch."

„Okay, okay Harry. Wer war denn dann deine ominöse Hilfe? Wir hatten gerade ein Treffen des Ordens an dem alle Teilnahmen und auch keiner der Auroren wusste was mit dir geschehen war." Versuchte George nun den erhitzten Disput etwas zu besänftigen.

„Ihr müsst mir zuerst schwören, dass ihr meine – unsere – Geschichte zu Ende anhört, bevor ihr euch ein vorschnelles Urteil erlaubt. Könnt ihr das?"

Der ernste und fast flehende Tonfall Harrys ließ die beiden Zwillinge aufhorchen. Fred versuchte sich zwanghaft zu beruhigen und setzte sich wieder auf die Stühle. Die beiden schienen eine inner stumme Debatte zu führen, die keinerlei Worte bedurfte, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwanden und ernst nickten.

„Wir sind einverstanden mit deiner Bedingung, Harry. Wir werden deine Geschichte zunächst zu Ende hören, bevor wir urteilen. Also, wer ist es?"

„Gut, ich denke du kannst jetzt hereinkommen, Severus."

Als der düstere Slytherin das Wohnzimmer betrat schnappten die beiden Weasleys erst einmal laut nach Luft. Dann schaffte es George gerade noch so Fred davon abzuhalten den Mann zu verhexen. Aber nicht nur George hatte schneller reagiert als Fred – auch Harry richtete zielstrebig seinen Zauberstab auf Fred.

Der Raum war innerhalb weniger Sekunden um einige Grad kälter geworden als der mächtigste, momentan auf diesem Planeten existierende Zauberer seine Magie diesen fluten ließ.

„Ihr habt mir euer Wort gegeben, Fred. Setz dich hin. Setzt euch beide hin und hört mich an. Sollte einer von euch beiden ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Harrys Drohung war effektiv. Beide Zwillinge waren kreidebleich geworden und zitterten aufgrund der unglaublichen Magiemengen, die der junge Gryffindor so mühelos zur Schau stellte. Keiner der beiden zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde daran, dass Harry seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

Hasserfüllt starrten sie den Verräter an, der sich während des gesamten Schauspiels keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal zur Verteidigung seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, offenbar wohlwissend, dass er es nicht nötig hatte.

Schließlich setzte er sich mit dem üblichen Schwung seiner voluminösen Roben in Bewegung und setzte sich direkt neben Harry auf das Sofa. Während Dobby Tee und Kekse servierte und die Zwillinge sich dazu zwangen ruhig zu bleiben begann Harry vom Fall Voldemorts zu erzählen und womit er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte.

_Nachdem Harry fast mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen und sich unter der Pflege des Tränkemeisters wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte fanden sich beide in der Lage darüber nachzudenken, wie es mit ihren Leben weitergehen sollte. Während beide sich offenbar fieberhaft zunächst alleine darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, hielt Harry die Stille zwischen ihnen irgendwann nicht mehr aus und beschloss seine Sorgen mit seinem Gegenüber auszudiskutieren._

_Überraschenderweise sträubte sich Snape nicht gegen seinen Vorschlag, sondern machte es sich in seinem Lesesessel gegenüber Harrys improvisierter Schlafstätte im Wohnzimmer vor dem knisternden Kamin gemütlich und schaute den jungen Mann fragend an._

„_Wo liegt denn das Problem überhaupt?"_

„_Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber schließlich möchte ich dir ja nicht ewig auf die Nerven fallen. Du hast ja recht, wenn du sagst, dass du deiner Schuld mehr als Abbuße getan hast, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie es für mich weitergehen soll."_

„_Warum willst du nicht zurück zu deinen Freunden, Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir dabei helfen können, dich als blinder Zauberer zurecht zu finden."_

_Snape wusste sehr genau, dass er dort einen wunden Punkt berührte, den Potter nicht auszudiskutieren bereit war, aber er konnte nicht umhin dennoch erneut zu fragen. Snape hatte zwar eine Idee, was der Grund sein mochte – er hatte von Lucius Gerüchte gehört, wie der dunkle Lord ihn überhaupt gefangen nehmen konnte - aber bevor er es nicht aus dem Mund des Goldjungen selbst hörte, würde er sich nicht sicher sein können._

„_Das geht dich nichts an Snape, Tatsache ist, dass meine Freunde mir nicht helfen würden. Oh sie würden es ohne Zweifel versuchen, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise, als mir gefallen würde. Sie würden über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden, was gut für mich ist, ohne zu fragen, wie ich darüber denke, und sie würden das bisschen Harry, das es überhaupt von mir gibt und nicht der Junge-der-überlebt ist, zerstören. Nein, für mich bleibt erst einmal nur die Welt der Muggel. Dort ist auch gewiss nicht alles besser für mich, aber es gibt Zufluchtsorte."_

„_Ich dachte…" und an dieser Stelle entschied Snape seine Vorsicht dann doch über Bord zu jagen, was hatte er auch schon zu verlieren „…in der Zaubererwelt gäbe es auch solche Zufluchtsorte. Was sonst ist die ‚Anakonda' dann? Ich selbst habe sie stets als Zuflucht betrachtet."_

_Harry beobachtete den Gryffindor genau, obwohl seine Gefühle ihm auch so deutlich ins Gesicht standen. Potter hatte Angst, und diese Angst war alles andere als unberechtigt. Doch dann fasste sich der junge Mann wieder und argumentierte erzürnt:_

„_Eine Zuflucht vielleicht. Aber es ist dort nie sicher. Man kann ausschließlich mit einem Maskenzauber dorthin gehen, muss jederzeit damit rechnen, dass es eine Razzia gibt und dass man in einem der berüchtigten Umerziehungskurse in St. Mungos landet. Nein, ich weiß, dass die Muggel an einigen Stellen dieser Welt weiter sind. Ich möchte stolz darauf sein, wer ich bin und mich nicht verstecken müssen. Nicht mehr. Ich habe es satt."_

_Harry verschränkte daraufhin trotzig die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er versuchte den anderen Mann mit seinem leeren Blick niederzustarren, was nur geringfügig seinen Effekt einbüßte, weil er einen halben Meter zu weit nach links schaute._

„_Aber dir hat früher die Anakonda doch offensichtlich ausgereicht, oder?"_

_Harry schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge: „Ja, und wir sehen auch, was mir diese Entscheidung eingebracht hat."_

„_Sie hat geholfen, den dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal zu besiegen." Konterte der Slytherin ruhig._

„_Und außerdem bin ich nun blind, falls du es vergessen hast!" schrie Harry aufgebracht zurück._

„_Und der dunkle Lord war Schuld, dass ich den Mann umbringen musste, den ich liebte. Hörst du mich darüber lamentieren?"_

_Das ließ den Gryffindor sehr abrupt verstummen und er wusste sprachlos mit offenem Mund nichts darauf zu erwidern. Sollte dieser Satz wirklich bedeuten, was Harry glaubte? Konnte das sein? War Snape…?_

„_Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich deine Entscheidung verstehen. Also werden wir uns wohl oder übel beide einen Platz in der Muggelwelt suchen müssen."_

„_Hat… hat das Geldabheben auf der Muggelbank funktioniert? War dein Kontaktmann erfolgreich?"_

„_Ja, wir werden eine Weile mit dem Geld von dir und dem, was ich zur Seite geschafft habe, auskommen können. Dennoch werden wir auch auf andere Art und Weise irgendwie in der Muggelwelt Geld verdienen müssen, wenn wir überleben wollen."_

„_Hast du schon eine Vorstellung, wie du das anstellen willst?!"_

„_Um ehrlich zu sein nicht besonders. Ich verstehe nicht viel von der Muggelwelt. Meine Erfahrung in dunkler Magie nützen mir dort nichts und auch meine Braukünste sind dort nutzlos…" Ganz offensichtlich behagte es dem Slytherin nicht, eine solche Schwäche zuzugeben, deshalb überraschten diese Worte Harry sehr._

„_Vielleicht… vielleicht nicht unbedingt. Aus dem was ich in deinem alten Zaubertränkschulebuch gelernt habe lässt sich schließen, dass man aus Giften auch die Seren brauen kann, um sie zu heilen. Stimmt das?"_

„_Offensichtlich konntest du wenigstens in einem Jahr mal etwas von mir lernen, Potter. Ja, das ist korrekt."_

„_Wenn ich also Gifte besorgen könnte, dann könntest du daraus die Gegengifte produzieren, die wir wiederum für Geld verkaufen könnten."_

„_Und wie willst du das ohne Magie draußen in der Muggelwelt anstellen? Mein Labor könnte man abschirmen, aber draußen in der Wildnis kannst du höchstens aparieren oder mit Zauberstabloser Magie arbeiten."_

„_Das mag ja sein. Und ich mag als zusätzliche Erschwernis auch noch blind sein, aber ich bin noch immer ein Parselmund…"_

_Auch ohne sehen zu können wusste Harry, dass Snape von diesem Vorschlag begeistert war._

Doch zunächst musste Harry über mehrere schwierige Monate lernen mit seiner Blindheit klarzukommen. Es war ausgesprochen wichtig, dass er lernte auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen, schließlich wollte er niemandem ewig zur Last fallen, insbesondere nicht dem verschlossenen Slytherin – auch wenn er in Zukunft wohl für eine Weile mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde.

Überhaupt kamen sie erstaunlich gut miteinander klar. Natürlich konnten sie sich gegenseitig innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf die Palme bringen, bedingt durch ihre Vorurteile und dem eigenen Sturkopf, aber die meiste Zeit herrschte fast so etwas wie Harmonie.

Gewisse Themen sparten sie aus, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie einst Schüler und Lehrer gewesen waren oder der Kampf gegen Voldmort. Stattdessen sprachen sie oft darüber, wie sie sich ihr Leben immer vorgestellt hatten, was ihre Wünsche für die Zukunft waren und diskutierten über die Bücher die sie lasen.

Lesen? Wie funktioniert das denn, wenn man blind ist? Es war gar nicht so schwer, musste Harry schon sehr früh herausfinden. Eines Abends hatte er sich unbedacht darüber beschwert das er wahnsinnig gerne mal in eines der Bücher reingeschaut hätte, die er bei seinen Orientierungsübungen in Snapes Haus bemerkt hatte. Fast alle Wände des Raums mussten mit Büchern vollgestopft sein und Harry war neugierig.

Und da Harry so oder so Zauberstablose Magie üben musste brachte Snape ihm ohne viel Worte einen Vorlesezauber bei. Harry wurde schnell sehr gut darin, aber irgendwann nervte die laute Lesestimme Snape wohl so sehr bei seiner eigenen Lektüre, dass er anbot, selbst vorzulesen.

Überraschenderweise mochte Harry diese Entwicklung gerne und hörte der samtweichen Stimme des Slytherin stundenlang zu ohne sich zu rühren. In diesen Situationen fühlte der Goldjunge Gryffindors zum ersten Mal wieder etwas ähnliches wie Zufriedenheit, seit sein Leben sich so rapide geändert hatte.

Die Hausarbeiten teilten sie sich in dieser Anfangszeit, bevor Dobby ihr Hauself werden würde, auf: Snape kochte in der Regel und kümmerte sich um sein Labor und sein Schlafzimmer, während Harry sich um die Wäsche und die restlichen Räume bemühte. Das war keine schlechte Aufteilung und erlaubte Harry nicht nur seine Orientierung mit Schritte abzählen und Geräuschen zu trainieren, sondern war auch immer wieder eine Herausforderung für seine Zauberstablose Magie.

Den kleinen Kräutergarten mussten sie stets zu zweit umsorgen, da Harry auf der einen Seite die Arbeiten einfach nicht komplett alleine ohne Hilfe machen konnte, er aber auf der anderen Seite seine Arbeit dort auf keinen Fall aufgeben wollte. Er arbeitete gerne draußen an der frischen Luft umgeben von dem Geruch der frisch bearbeiteten Erde und dem würzigen Aroma der Kräuter.

Schon nach viereinhalb Monaten schaffte Harry es, sich komplett alleine im Haus zurecht zu finden, so dass sie entschieden, sie würden nun beginnen an ihrem Plan zu arbeiten. Außerdem war Dobby inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte ihnen einen großen teil der Hausarbeit abgenommen.

Zunächst gemeinsam und immer mit einem Maskenzauber ihre tatsächliche Identität versteckend begannen sie am Anfang verschiedene afrikanische Staaten zu bereisen um dort mit den Muggeln Kontakt aufzunehmen, die Schlangen fingen. Später wurde Harry sogar so sicher, dass er alleine aparieren konnte und mit den Leuten – und viel wichtiger den dort lebenden Schlangen in Kontakt trat – während Snape in seinem Labor die entsprechenden Gegengifte braute.

Sie hatten eine echte Marktlücke entdeckt – zumindest erschien es den Muggeln so. Keine andere Firma konnte so schnell liefern wie die neugegründete Snarry KG, was ihnen viele Aufträge einbrachte. Bald schon konnten sie ihre Geschäfte auch auf andere Gegengifte ausweiten, die sie entweder billig erstanden oder sich mit Hilfe der Schlangen als Dolmetscher direkt bei den entsprechenden Tieren besorgen konnten.

Schon nach einem Jahr florierte ihr Geschäft derart, dass Harry locker einen ganzen Wohnblock Mitten in London hätte erstehen können um dort zu wohnen, jedoch tat er es nie. Er zog aus dem kleinen, durch Magie geschützten Haus in Spinners End bis zum heutigen Tag nicht aus und bezweifelt auch, dass er es je tun würde.

„Aber du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du nicht zurückkommen wolltest!" mit diesem Vorwurf hatte Fred recht, denn jenen Aspekt hatte Harry bisher in seinen Erzählungen wohlwissend noch nicht berücksichtigt. Zwar hatte er seine Wünsche wahr gemacht und hatte inzwischen selbst ohne Maskenzauber die ein oder andere Bar besucht, die er als zweites Zuhause ansah, aber auch wenn er mit Muggeln und Severus bisher über seine Sexualität gesprochen hatte, so war ihm doch etwas mulmig, dies jetzt auch mit anderen Zauberern zu tun.

Während Harry also ein wenig vor sich hinstammelte und rot wurde, beschloss Severus, der bisher noch kein einziges Wort verloren hatte, seinem Partner bei der gerade anstehenden Offenbarung etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Also hob er seinen linken Arm, legte ihn um Harrys Schultern und platzierte seine rechte Hand besitzergreifend auf dessen rechtem Oberschenkel.

Den Zwillingen standen daraufhin die Münder sperrangelweit offen während sie das seltsam anmutende Paar vor ihnen verblüfft anstarrten.

„Harry nein!" polterte Fred sofort los „Das kann nicht sein! Dieser Verräter muss dich verhext haben…"

„Das hat er nicht Fred. Soll ich dir verraten, wie Voldemort mich überhaupt in seine Finger bekommen konnte? Weil ich unbedingt mit einem Mann geschlafen haben wollte, bevor ich gegen ihn in den Kampf treten müsste. Nur ein einziges Mal wollte ich wissen, was ich mir schon so lange verwehrt hatte, bevor ich in meinen sicheren Tod ging. Aber selbst das blieb mir verwährt. Dennoch habe ich diese Gefühle schon immer in mir getragen, das hat nichts mit Severus zu tun."

„Dann muss es der Teil von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gewesen sein, der sich auf dich übertrug…"

Gerade als Harry aufbrausend klären wollte, dass sie den toten Magier endlich bei seinem Namen nennen sollten, erhob Severus zum ersten Mal in dem Verlauf des Abends das Wort:

„Aber natürlich Mr. Weasley. Das ist die Lösung. Weil der dunkle Lord böse war, muss er auch schwul gewesen sein. Oder doch anders herum? Bestimmt wurde er überhaupt erst ein Schwarzmagier weil er schwul war." Spottete er höhnisch, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Diesen Severus hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. In beißendem Tonfall fuhr der einstige Todesser fort: „Ihre Logik hat nur einen winzigen Fehler: selbst, wenn er schwul gewesen wäre, was er nicht war, hätte er nie danach gehandelt. Denn er hat alles gehasst, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat. Und schwul? Das sind doch nur Muggel. Große Zauberer konnten nach seinem Glauben gar nicht schwul sein – schließlich war auch Tom Riddle ein Kind des Gedankenguts der heutigen Zauberergesellschaft."

„Zurecht! Schließlich gibt es keine Zauberer, die schwul sind. Das ist eine Krankheit…"

Harry unterbrach Fred zornig und geschockt: Er hatte in seinem neuen Leben tatsächlich vergessen wie blind die Zauberer sich selbst auf diesem Themengebiet gemacht hatten.

„Hast du dir gerade zugehört, Fred? Du hast gerade den Gedanken des größten Massenmörders unserer Zeit zugestimmt!"

Das brachte Fred zwar zum Schweigen, aber auch Severus war noch nicht fertig.

„Im übrigen gibt es genug Beispiele, die als Gegenbeispiel dienen könnten. Da ich aber niemanden bloßstellen möchte, der davon negative Folgen haben könnte, werde ich mich auf ein einziges Beispiel beschränken: Kann einer von euch beiden mir auch nur eine einzige Frau nennen, die je mit Albus Dumbledore ausgegangen ist?"

Beide Weasley Brüder sprangen auf und wollten diese Anschuldigung mit Gebrüll bestreiten, aber Harry hatte schon damit gerechnet. Die beiden tobten und gestikulierten zwar, aber kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen, da Harry einen Schweigezauber auf sie gelegt hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich so weit beruhigt, dass Snape gelassen fortfahren konnte:

„Ich bin mir sicher, das könnt ihr nicht. Aber egal, was wir sagen, es wird eure Meinung nicht erschüttern, nicht wahr? Na schön…" er zückte seufzend seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warte. Es war meine Idee. Ich sollte es tun." Inzwischen hatte er die beiden in einem Bindezauber auf ihren Sesseln fixiert und schaute traurig auf seine alten Freunde herab. „Ich wollte so gerne wieder zurück in die Zaubererwelt. Aber ich hatte von Anfang an recht: Es gibt hier keinen Platz mehr für uns. Lebt wohl."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab und sprach zwei Mal:

„Obliavate."

Als die Zwillinge das Bewusstsein verloren hatten, wies Harry Dobby an, die beiden Weasleys in den tropfenden Kessel zu bringen und alle Spuren zu verwischen, die auf ihren Aufenthalt hier hingedeutet hätten. Nachdem Dobby mit den beiden Menschen verschwunden war, ging Harry zu Severus und ließ sich von diesem in die Arme schließen.

„Mit wem sollen wir es als nächstes versuchen?"

„Mit niemandem Severus. Es war eine dumme Idee von mir. Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen und ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich danke dir, dass du mir trotzdem beigestanden hast."

„Vielleicht hättest du mit einem anderen Weasley mehr Erfolg, oder mit Miss Granger…"

„Nein. Es ist okay so. Meiner Meinung nach hätten wir bei den beiden die größte Chance haben müssen, aber offensichtlich haben wir zu lange gewartet und sie waren schon zu der Behandlung im St. Mungos. Und selbst wenn wir bei dem ein oder anderen Erfolg hätten, wäre es dennoch viel zu gefährlich: Was ist, wenn sie uns ohne böse Absicht verraten würden? Ich möchte unser gemeinsames Leben nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, nachdem wir uns so viel zusammen aufgebaut haben. Du genügst mir."

„Na schön, wie du willst, Harry."

Harry hob den Kopf um sich von seinem Partner küssen zu lassen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten drückte Harry sich fest an Severus und murmelte gegen dessen Brust.

„Können wir jetzt bitte nach Hause gehen? Kannst du mich für heute einfach alles vergessen lassen?"

„Natürlich."

Sie hatten von dem Mietshaus in der Nokturngasse direkt in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer appariert und verloren keine weitere Sekunde um Harrys Wunsch nach Ablenkung nachzukommen. Harry hatte in den letzten drei Jahren genügend Zeit gehabt um sich mit den vielen Knöpfen an der Robe des Tränkemeisters bekannt zu machen und ließ sich durch sie selbst blind nur noch wenige Sekunden aufhalten.

Inzwischen küssten sie sich auch wieder, aber obwohl sie diese als tief und innig empfanden fehlte ihnen Eile. Das fanden beide jedoch nicht weiter bedauernswert, da ihnen die Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit in den Armen des anderen viel wichtiger war. In der körperlichen Liebe zogen es beide vor erst langsam die Spannung aufzubauen und sich ausreichend Zeit für den anderen zu lassen.

Zu Beginn ihrer körperlichen Beziehung war das oft anders gewesen, besonders wenn man berücksichtigte, dass einer von den beiden gerade mal 21 Jahre alt geworden war, aber dieses Verständnis füreinander hatte sich schon sehr früh zwischen ihnen eingestellt. Beide hatten wohl zu lange mit dem Gedanken gelebt, dass alles schnell gehen müsse, da sie im Grunde jeden Augenblick von Voldemort getötet werden konnten. Jetzt zogen sie vor ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit so lange zu genießen, wie sie nur irgendwie konnten.

Endlich nackt, nach unzähligen Küssen und Neckereien ließen sie sich auf das Bett sinken, bevor Severus fragte:

„Nun, wonach steht Ihnen denn heute der Sinn, Mr. Potter? Worauf hast du Lust?"

Es war eine Art Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden, oder vielmehr ein Runnin' Gag, da sich Harry immer möglichst neue Antworten auf die Frage einfallen ließ. Am Anfang hatte Severus Harry stets gefragt wozu er bereit sei, da Harry keine Erfahrungen vorzuweisen hatte und er ihn nicht überfordern wollte. Außerdem mussten sie gezwungenermaßen viel miteinander im Bett reden, da Harry unerfahren und blind einfach noch zu unsicher war. Inzwischen ist das nicht mehr so, aber offenbar haben beide ihren Spaß an diesem Ritual, so kontert Harry:

„Kommt darauf an, welches Gleitgel du zur Hand hast, Severus. Apfel- oder Bananengeschmack?"

„Ich dachte, du magst beide gleich gerne?"

„Ich schon, aber du vielleicht nicht. Wir kamen schließlich noch nicht zum testen."

„Prima, ich mag beide nicht. Das kann ich dir auch so verraten – aber ich hätte Minze zur Hand…"

Harry machte ein überraschtes Gesicht: „Echt Minze? Das selbe wie damals? Sag bloß, du hast das Rezept endlich wiedergefunden?"

„Es war hinter den Schrank gefallen, den wir vor einer Woche umgestellt haben um mehr Platz zu schaffen. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein…"

„Das ist dir definitiv gelungen Severus. Meinst du… wir könnten uns heute genau so lieben wie damals? Nur minus dem ganzen Desaster natürlich und der anschließenden Sauerei…"

Das brachte beide zum lachen. Auch das war etwas, was er mit diesem Mann im Bett liebte. Als er noch versucht hatte, den Anforderungen der Zauberergesellschaft gerecht zu werden hätte er sich nie erträumt, dass zum Sex auch Spaß und Gelächter gehören kann. Aber in diesem Zimmer, mit Severus an seiner Seite hatte er das gelernt. Denn mal ganz ehrlich, wann lief denn beim Sex schon mal alles so, wie es laufen sollte? Ohne miteinander zu reden oder auch einmal durch Fehler zu lernen und die Grenzen des Partners auszutesten, konnte man sich doch gar nicht wirklich entspannen und sich fallen lassen.

Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht war wirklich ein Desaster gewesen, aber das alles war nur halb so schlimm, weil Harry an jenem Abend mit dem ersten echten herzhaften Lachen belohnt wurde, das er jemals von seinem zukünftigen Liebhaber gehört hatte. Und das alles nur, weil er sich in den Bettlaken verheddert hatte und unsanft neben das Bett gekracht war. Nachdem Severus sich vergewissert hatte, dass sich Harry nicht verletzt hatte war er einfach in prustendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, ohne, dass er etwas hätte dagegen tun können. Harry war zuerst verlegen, fiel dann aber doch mit ein: er hatte bestimmt ein lustiges Bild abgegeben. Abgesehen davon lockerte dieser Zwischenfall die beiden so sehr auf, dass Harrys Nervosität fast ganz verflog.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten murmelte Severus leise „Komm her!" und zog Harry zu sich. Während sich Harry an ihn kuschelte öffnete er die Phiole, die er zuvor aus dem Nachttisch genommen hatte und hielt sie dem Jüngeren unter die Nase:

„Gott, es riecht wirklich genau so wie damals, Severus!" seufzt dieser leise. Es fühlt sich an, als hättest du mir gerade erst den von dir selbstentworfenen Zauberstab zu Weihnachten geschenkt und ich hätte erkannt, was du für mich empfindest. Und noch viel wichtiger: was ich ganz offensichtlich ebenso für sich empfand."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ausgerechnet das dir die Augen öffnen konnte, bei den Avancen, die ich dir die ganze Zeit gemacht habe…"

„Du warst als Slytherin vielleicht einfach zu subtil für einen Gryffindor wie mich. Aber selbst mein Dickschädel erkannte, wie viele Mühe es kostete einen Zauberstab herzustellen, wenn man kein Meister ist. Noch dazu einen Zauberstab, der mich automatisch auswählen würde."

„Stimmt… trotzdem, genug geredet?"

Harry grinste, während er ein bisschen auf dem Laken hin und herrutschte: „Ich denke schon, Severus…" Mit den Worten begannen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu gehen.

Harry kannte Severus Körper inzwischen sehr gut. Leider war er nie in den Genuss gekommen ihn nackt zu sehen, aber dennoch hatte er ein genaues Bild davon, wie sein Partner aussehen musste: Schmaler Knochenbau mit harten Konturen, weiße Haut, weil Severus sich nicht gerne ungeschützt der Sonne aussetzte. Schwarze schulterlange Haare am Kopf, behaarte Beine und eine feine, schwarze Haarlinie von dem Bauchnabel bis zu der Erektion die schon darauf wartete, dass er sich um sie kümmerte. Auch kannte Harry jede einzelne Narbe auf Severus' Körper – und es waren nicht weniger als 23. Harry hatte sie alle gezählt und liebkost und versuchte dieses Ritual so oft zu wiederholen, wie er nur konnte. Er kannte jede Textur seiner Haut, jeden Geruch, jedes Geräusch und wusste es zu deuten.

Auch heute ließ er sich Zeit alles zu erkunden, zu schmecken und zu ertasten, wonach ihm der Sinn stand – so wie es auch Severus tat, wenn er an der Reihe war. Kurz überlegte er sich, ob er heute Severus mit dem Mund zum Höhepunkt bringen wolle, weil Harry das besonders gerne tat, entschied sich dann aber doch etwas wehmütig dagegen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie ja ihre erste Nacht nachstellen wollten. Aber für so was hatten sie ja morgen (oder später in der Nacht) bestimmt auch noch Zeit.

Jetzt lag es erst einmal an ihm für die entsprechenden Grundlagen zu sorgen. Er griff nach der Phiole und schüttete sich eine gehörige Menge des Inhalts auf die Finger. Er grinste „Die Sauerei werden wir trotzdem wohl nicht ganz vermeiden können, Severus." Darauf lachte Severus vergnügt, während Harry sich die Hände mehrmals rieb um das Minzgel anzuwärmen. Der Duft stieg beiden sogleich in die Nase und Severus konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen als Harry seine Erektion umschloss.

Als er das zum ersten Mal gewagt hatte, war er zu aufgeregt um einen passenden Rhythmus zu finden. Natürlich hatte es sich für Severus gut angefühlt, aber erst mit ein bisschen Hilfe seinerseits konnte Harry später die benötigte Menge an Druck und Geschwindigkeit erlernen um seinen Partner ausreichend zu befriedigen. In ihrer ersten Nacht hatten sie das sehr schnell erkannt und das Problem anders gelöst.

So nahm Severus auch jetzt die Phiole zur Hand und bewaffnete sich ebenfalls mit einer gehörigen Menge von dem Minzgel. Nach dem Anwärmen verteilte er es quasi überall dort wo er von seiner Position auf dem Rücken aus hinreichen konnte auf Harrys Vorderseite und eine zweite Portion auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel und seiner rechten Hüfte. Damit zufrieden ließ er die Phiole neben das Bett fallen und zog Harry zurück auf seinen Körper. Sie brauchten nur ein paar Minuten bis sie die richtige Position, in der Harrys Erregung gegen Severus Hüfte und seine eigene gegen Harrys Bauchmuskeln reiben konnte. Zwei weitere Minuten und einige tiefe Küsse später und sie steuerten mit dem richtigen Rhythmus auf ihren Höhepunkt zu.

Den hätten sie auch erreicht, wenn nicht in genau dem falschen Moment die Tür aufgerissen worden wäre und Dobby hereingestürzt gewesen hätte um pflichtgemäß zu berichten:

„Die beiden Zwillinge sind… oh."

Harry war leider so sehr darüber erschrocken, dass er von Severus glitschigem Oberkörper abrutschte und wenige Sekunden später neben dem Bett auf den Boden krachte.

In Severus' Gelächter konnte er allerdings erst einfallen, nachdem er Dobby davon abgehalten hatte sich dafür zu bestrafen, dass er schon wieder vergessen hatte anzuklopfen.

Etwas später hatten sie es dann doch noch irgendwie ihre Höhepunkte erreicht, bevor sie noch immer giggelnd schließlich einschliefen.

Und die Zwillinge? Die waren gegen den Vergessenszauber immun gewesen. Sie hatten sich vorsorglich einen Trank dagegen besorgt und eingenommen, bevor sie in die Nocturngasse gegangen waren. Sie debattierten lange und ausführlich darüber, wie sie jetzt vorgehen sollte.

Natürlich machten sie sich große Sorgen um Harry, doch sie wussten sehr genau, dass sie ihn nicht finden würden, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Dafür war er zu mächtig. Und das nächste Mal würden sie vielleicht nicht so glimpflich davon kommen.

Statt dessen beschlossen sie Nachforschungen hinsichtlich Dumbledore anzustellen. Natürlich nur um Harry und diesem Verräter zu beweisen, dass sie unrecht hatten. Es war ja auch wirklich ungeheuerlich, was sie da behauptet hatten. Sie machten sich sogleich an die Arbeit, wohlwissend, dass dies einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, redeten sie sich diese Gründe auch nur ein und wollten es glauben. Denn nur vielleicht, war das Umerziehungsprogramm, das in St. Mungos lief nicht annähernd so allumfassend und erfolgreich wie alle glaubten. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, gab es ja noch andere, die ebenfalls zweifelten.

Die beiden Zwillinge konnten es jedoch kaum abwarten das alles herauszufinden.

Endless End


End file.
